Finnick and Annie: How they came to be
by finnickandannieforever
Summary: Finding love in a world of complete control and chaos seems impossible. These 2 beat the odds and discover something rare and bigger than them, the Capitol, and all of Panem: Love. How did they do it? Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Annie and Finnick were my 2 favorite characters in the last 2 books of The Hunger Games Trilogy and I had to make a story dedicated to JUST them. This was made based on the wonderful characters of The Hunger Games so Suzanne Collins (my idol) owns everything. This is my first fanfiction so don't hate ! Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 1- Insane With Admiration**

"GRAB MY HAND!" I awake with a sudden jolt as my nightmare recedes. It's just the usual nightmare; my mother drowning in a lake of blood. Every time I meet her as she is falling, her confused eyes find me and I have to try and swim down to get her. Then as my finger tips always reach hers, she suddenly starts to turn to ash little by little. She always mouths something to me just as she completely obliterates into the lake but, I seem to never understand her as my fear gets the best of me and I wake up screaming bloody murder.

You see, my mother did drown. My father, mother, and I had to go on this big fishing trip for District 4. It was basically a trip to see which family could get the most fish and whichever one did got the prize award. My family and I were dirt poor and had to attend. It was the biggest boat I had ever seen. I was only 3 then and had no real understanding of what was going on. All I knew was that we were going to live in a boat for 3 months. Well, as we were traveling back to our home on the third month, money in hand because my father is the best fisher in District 4, a huge storm came out of nowhere and rocked the boat to no end. My mom was out on the railings searching for me, my father and I on the railings searching for her. But, just as we met eyes, the boat jolted and my mother was thrown overboard. In complete shock, I just watched as she mouthed something at me, and traveled under the ocean never to be seen again.

It was in spite of the event that my father opened up a fishing supplies store so that he will never have to directly fish again. Due to arthritis, he was crippled, so now the burden of the store is put on my shoulders but, that store is my pride and joy so I enjoy the task of running it. It also makes my father proud of me, puts food on the on the table, and every once in a while brings a smile to his face. That image is priceless.

So as I sweep the floors of The Cresta's Fishing Supplies Store, I hear the familiar ring of the bell on the bike. It's the newspaper boy making his rounds again. I have had a hopeless crush on him since I first saw him on that boat but, have only had the courage to just view him from afar as he does his job every Sunday. That one sight is enough to satisfy me the whole week as his bronze colored skin shimmers with every move, his sea green eyes look as if I could swim directly in them, and his perfect sunkissed hair blows directly with the wind. Only Finnick Odair could ever get me this insane with admiration.

Today is the day that I actually get a closer look at him from the porch as he makes his rounds. _ Just pretend to sweep Annie. _ So I casually walk out into the disgustingly humid summer air of District 4. The bright sun beats down on what is known as The Orbine. The Orbine is the section of District 4 dedicated to stores. It is also the home of the Justice Building where innocent children get reaped for The Hunger Games. All of the stores make a big circle and the Justice Building stands as the head of it. In the middle is the field where the District crowds into annually for the Hunger Games. But no crowds swarm the field today. It's summer and all the children are playing without a care in the world.

Oh! There he is! _Okay just casually sweep Annie … casually sweep_. I do rhythmic back-and-forths with my broom and glance upward to find a newspaper coming right at my face.

"Ouch!" I exclaim. Finnick looks up at me and realizes what he did.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"_CRASH!_ Poor Finnick runs into a palm tree as he looses focus and immediately tumbles to the ground. He swiftly gets up and says, "I'm really sorry. Are you okay miss?"

"I think we're even. Don't worry," I say to him. I am so baffled that he would even speak to me that I don't notice the heavy footsteps of the District's Peacekeepers walking toward my store with the intention of shutting me down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- The Capitol Demands It**

Finnick and I hold our tongues because we know the power Peacekeepers hold. They are the most hated people in the district because they don't hesitate when they take away the last breath of your loved ones. They don't even cringe. The Peacekeepers in District 4 are said to be the worst in Panem. People say it is because the demand for fish is so high in the Capitol that any break in the system would set the perfect world of the Capitol into chaos. And nobody wants another rebellion do they?

Their heavy boots almost break the stairs to my store. How dare they come in such a rude tone. I quickly tilt my head to the side noting that Finnick should go but, for some reason he shakes his head and stays.

"Who is in charge here?" Head peacekeeper Quill asks. His 2 other back-up men stay as hard as stone behind him.

"I am, sir." The strength in my voice surprises me.

"Where is your father, girl?"

"I noted in the paperwork that he was handicapped and could not manage to work."

The three peacekeepers exchange glances.

"Is there a problem you need to address?"

"It is against Capitol law for any business to be under the demand of one citizen. And I can see you are the only employee of this establishment. In Capitol law, it says that we must shut you down-"

"Hey Boss! Sorry I am late for my shift," yells nobody else but Finnick Odair.

Of course I didn't employ him. I could barely talk to the guy! Why he was saving me without even knowing my name is beyond me. He is playing a game with the peacekeepers. You have to be real gutsy to do that anywhere. But I make a quick note to play along.

"Um, just don't be late again! Sweep up, will you?" I say and quickly give Finnick the broom. The peacekeepers were in shock. I liked this game.

"Yes ma'm!" Finnick enthusiastically grabs the broom and starts sweeping.

I turn to address the intruders, "Anything else today sir?"

"The Capitol demands to raise your prices by 50%."

"Again?" Oh no. You never yell at a peacekeeper. Finnick stops sweeping and looks up with panicked eyes.

"Again. Do you have a problem with that miss? Because I am sure President Snow would love to hear all of your concerns with the way he runs his country." He said sarcastically.

I don't ever get mad. It's just that the capitol has been demanding such a raise on prices that my customers can barely afford the merchandise. And I hate it when a customer walks away empty-handed.

"No,sir. I will make the changes that you ask for." _Like I have a choice._

"And we will make sure of it in a week when an inspector comes directly from the Capitol to inspect all the stores here in District 4. If you don't pass then this establishment is no more. Do you understand?"

I quickly nod. Satisfied, the three walk away.

"What was that all about?" Finnick asks as his head pops out from the corner.

"The Capitol wants what the Capitol wants."

"Well, I better finish up my rounds." Finnick says with a wave of his hand.

"Wait! I really need someone! Just for the next 7 days alright?" I beg. I hate acting desperate but, this is a time of pure desperation.

Finnick looks at me quizzically and then takes a moment of hesitation, "Only 7 days right? No more?"

"Just until the inspector comes. And I'll pay you well." I say my eyes wide with anticipation.

He laughs at my expression. "How can I say no to that face?"

I breathe a sigh of relief.

"If you're going to be my boss, I might as well know your name." Finnick adds.

"Oh! I'm Annie, Annie Cresta." I say. _Of course he needs my name! Stupid, Annie. _

"Hmmm, Annie. Alright Ms. Annie, I am Finnick Odair."

We shake hands and he starts sweeping once again.

I turn around and giggle to myself.

"I already knew your name," I whisper silently.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- The Week of the Inspector**

This week is going to be a long one. Everything has to be perfect for the inspector from the Capitol. Capitol people usually need perfection to be pleased because they are used to being surrounded by it. So we have to take my little shack of a store into pure perfection. That means no loose boards, no rust, no peeling paint, and _especially_ no fishy smell…even though we live in District 4. But trust me, if that inspector smelled a hint of imperfection, I would be gone in a minute. I am really going to need Finnick to rescue me again.

Today is the start of the week and I could hear the clock ticking. It is also the start of Finnick's temporary job here, and I'm going to make him work. Before he comes in though, I need to tell my father everything.

Our house is in the back of the store. It's not much of a house though, since the store takes up most of it. It is about 3 rooms: my father and I's bedroom, the kitchen, and the bathroom. Fortunately, we can afford indoor plumbing unlike most citizens in Panem.

I hate waking up father at an hour like this since he isn't in the best condition but, I didn't have a chance to tell him anything last night.

"Father?" I peak my head through the door to our room and his snoring immediately seizes.

"Goodmorning my little sea biscuit," says father with a warm voice. His wheelchair that he got from the mayor sits unused in the corner of the room. My father is too prideful of a man to use it as frequently as he should.

"I'm sorry I have to wake you but, a lot has happened." I explain everything and try not to blush when Finnick's name comes up. The strangest thing is father doesn't seem worried.

"Finnick _Odair?_ Oh! That's Luben's boy! What a great man he is! Don't worry honey. If I know Luben Odair, I know he raised his boy right. That Finnick will be as loyal as a dog. You should invite him and his father over to dinner. You know I used to fish with ?"

"So you aren't worried about the inspector?"

"Trust me sea biscuit, people from the Capitol dread coming to the districts just as much as we dread them coming here. That inspector will quickly pass you and leave as quick as a hiccup." And with that, father continues on with stories about the glory days of fishing with .

In the middle of a scary story about a hungry shark, I hear Finnick walk through the door and yell, "Boss? I'm here for my first day of work!"

Father winks at me and I blush like a tomato. I leave the musty room and run to the front of the store.

"My father wants you and your father to come for dinner," I begin.

"Sure! So where do I start ?" Finnick says with a quick glance around the store.

"Are you much of a handyman?"

"Yeah, my father taught me a few things."

"Well, if you could fix the loose board on the stairs, the leak in the roof, and the railings on the porch, it would be a great start," I lightly demand him. I hope that isn't too much.

"Yes ma'm!"

And with that, we start a trend. I work the store and the prices, and he fixes hanging knobs and loose floorboards. We make a great team, he and I. In the first 2 days, the awkward wall between us slowly dissolves. He calls me Annie instead of Boss or . His father, my father, and him talk fish and politics while I escape to my room and knot various knots until my fingers bleed. The store is really coming to be the brand new sparkler it was when it first started 10 years ago. Mainly thanks to Finnick.

The prices are killing my customers though, like I had predicted. Their faces sink when I tell them the new price for bait or the new price for my nets. Some leave empty handed or give me the last of their week's income. It kills me to take it from them. For a few close customers, I give them the old prices because I can't stand to lose their loyalty. I hate the Capitol with a passion and have ever since I blamed them for what happened to my mother. This occurrence is just fuel to the flames.

Tonight is Saturday night and with only 1 full day left, Finnick and I are vibrating with nerves. The store is closed but,I ask Finnick to stay for 2 more hours and he agrees. We have to clean through the cabinets because I know for a fact that if the inspector sees the clutter, we will be hanging on thread.

"Do we need this?" Finnick holds up an old locket.

"That's my mothers! I thought I had lost it!" I quickly grabbed the locket and crammed it into my pocket.

"Where is your mother?" Finnick asks while sorting.

I could answer with the truth. I could tell him all about my mother but, if I did it would probably lead to the fact that I am terrified of water because it is my mom's murderer. And being afraid of water in District 4 makes you a freak, _especially_ when you haven't even dipped a toe into it. Then it would lead to my teeth shattering nightmares. The last few days have been so sweet, Finnick coating it in sugar, I wouldn't want to ruin it…or us.

"She died in childbirth" I say with an immediate wave of guilt. I shouldn't lie to Finnick. I trust him with my life. It is just a bad topic.

"Oh. I'm sorry Annie." His brows knit in concern and his eyes find mine when he looks up. The look on his face and his belief of my lie make a lump in my throat that I cannot exactly swallow. His eyes are so sincere. How could I have lied to them?

"Don't worry about it Finnick," I say with a quick shrug and a turn to the cabinets once more.

"Woah! What's this thing?!"

He pulls out an old music player with cobwebs and dust decorated all over it. Memories flood my mind as I flashback to sneaking down the hallway in my pajamas when the music started. I loved watching the couple dance all night long. The love in their eyes made the horrible world around me turn to mist. The way they danced all around the room made it look like my princess books have come to life. Sometimes, that dream relieves me from my constant nightmare.

"My parents used to dance to it all around the room. My father used to tell me stories about it,"

"Does it still work?" Finnick is instantly turning buttons and screwing in screws.

"I don't think so Finnick," I tell him with a slight giggle.

Finnick looks at me with an arched eyebrow as he pushes a button and the music quickly floods the room again. I laugh and applaud. What happens next is the biggest surprise he ever gave me. He holds out his hand and I hesitantly grab it as he puts his other hand on my waist. I then I put my other hand on his shoulder finally figuring out what he intends to do. Then he grins and leads me around the room to the rhythm of the music. It felt like a piece of art sprinkled with turns and shifts. I don't know how long we danced together. All I knew was that I was looking into his eyes the whole time and he into mine. The world around us literally dissolved as my focus came directly onto him. Then I heard the music slowly come to an end and Finnick slowed to halt and released me. He gingerly lifted his hand to touch my cheek. His eyes look quizzical, like he was figuring something out. Suddenly, it was like someone turned off a button. His eyes became normal and his hand snapped back to his side.

"I should probably go," Finnick said with a tone in his voice that suggested that he was still trying to figure something out. And with a slight turn of his heel, my prince was gone.

The place where he touched my cheek feels like the sun had kissed it.

Now, I myself am trying to figure out something too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- The Capitol has No Lines to Cross**

I have no time to think about Finnick today. I have no time to think about last night; the way we danced until the music stopped, the fact that we never looked away from each others eyes, or the reason why I can still feel his fingers touch my cheek. _Stop it Annie_. Right…I have no time to think about Finnick today.

The Inspector straight from the Capitol is coming today and I have a to-do list as long as my arm. Suddenly, I hear footsteps in the front of the store and my heart stops. _The inspector must be early! Why is he coming so early?_ I run as fast as I can to greet the inspector even though I'm still in my pajamas. As I turn my head to face the store front, I breathe a sigh of relief. The intruder I heard was no one other than Finnick.

"Nice pajamas," he says with a snicker to my appearance.

"I thought you were the inspector! I'm sorry I didn't dress to your approval ," I snap at him.

"Calm down Annie everything is going to be fine," He says as he grabs my shoulders and looks at me straight in the eyes.

"It's just… a lot," I manage.

"I know…I know."

And then to my surprise he hugs me. How he knew exactly what I needed is beyond me. I hug him right back and we stay there for a while. It feels perfect; to know that you are protected by someone. Unfortunately he releases me and I have to snap back to reality.

"Look Annie, last night was-" he starts.

"Not today Finnick okay? I'm going to go change and you start sweeping."

"But, Annie wait!"

I'm not even listening to him as I run back to my room and change into some decent clothes. When I come back out to the store, he is still sweeping out on the porch with his brows knit together and his eyes obviously focused on something else. Whatever he wanted to say is going to have to wait.

After I cross my last goal off of my to-do list, I see them…I see him, the inspector and the Peacekeepers. They are about 5 minutes away from my store. Finnick comes back into the store and stands right next to me, waiting. He slowly grasps my hand and I return the gesture. Whether if it's a friendly gesture or not is beyond me. All I know is that I have somebody beside me.

The inspector walks through the store with his poker-face on. He is a middle aged man with a huge gut and thin toothpick legs. His mustache is obviously gelled, wider than his face, curled at the ends, and died neon blue. His hair is curled outward and died green with a yellow stripe. He wears a suit entirely made of black sequins. His skin is died slightly purple with a few rhinestones implanted here and there. Everything on this man just screams capitol fashion, o much so that it hurts my eyes to look at him.

"Good day cute little district 4 children. You can call me Mr. Wipplenorth," he practically screams , his capitol accent showing through.

"Good day sir," Finnick responds.

"What a handsome lad you are boy," he comes up to Finnick and actually touches his face as if examining it. "If my daughter were here I think she would steel him on the spot. You better lock him up." He directs towards me. He laughs as my blush shows through and Finnick suppresses a grin. I elbow him in the rib and his grin grows even larger.

"Should we show you around sir?" I say this in the gentlest way possible even though I have already imagined 3 ways to kill this man. I hate anything from the Capitol.

" Ah, yes my dear please do!"

And with that we lead him about my store. The inspector and I take the lead so I can answer all of his questions with Finnick right behind us. The 3 Peacekeepers don't keep a step behind though; they even step on Finnick's heels more then once. He asks many questions. Half seem irrelevant to the inspection but, I answer them anyway. Then I show him the porch to my store. He loves the view of The Orbine. Suddenly, as he's walking across the boards Finnick replaced, it becomes wobbly and the inspector falls flat on his face. My heart stops. Finnick looks at me with panicked eyes and mouths 'I'm sorry.' How can we pass the test if our own floor hurt the inspector?

"Oh my goodness sir are you alright?" I ask.

"Ah, I'm sorry I am so clumsy! These shoes are so hard to walk in!" The man gets up and moves on with the inspection.

"But sir, it wasn't your shoes-" Peacekeeper Quill starts.

"Why of course it was! These wretched things! Well, no matter. You two adorable children pass. Let me get my clumsy behind off of your cute little store before anything worse happens."And with that, the inspector and the Peacekeepers are gone.

I can finally breathe again.

"Congratulations Annie," Finnick says behind me. His tone is out of breath and so is mine.

"We did it Finnick!" I run and hug him and he laughs. He picks me up and spins me around like a doll and we laugh like idiots.

_We did it mom! Our store is safe! Thanks for looking out for me up there. I love you._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- The Perfect Day at the Oasis **

I had relief from one of my nightmares last night. I dreamt about my parents dancing around the store again. I always crave seeing the love between them. This time though when I looked at their faces, they had changed. Instead of seeing my mother and father I saw Finnick and I dance. The joy in both of our faces was quite a sight to see. I slowly woke up and welcomed the sunlight streaming through my window instead of cringing to it.

Finnick is late today, 3 hours to be exact. And then I remember. We had a deal that he would only work for 7 days. Now another one of those lumps forms that I can never swallow. When my butterfly flew away when I was 6 my father told me that when you love something set it free and if it comes back it was meant to be. I'm not expecting Finnick to come back but, I love him so I'll set him free. 13 and in love….how melodramatic is that? No more thinking about Finnick…back to work as usual. I braid back my dark brown hair and get to work.

As I am dusting off some cabinets a voice booms behind me, "I'll take 2 pounds of bait for a big fishing trip."

I turn around ready to care for a customer but instead see Finnick Odair smiling like he had just made my day…which he did.

"Finnick!" I run and hug him and he laughs.

"Is this going to be our secret handshake? You running into me every time you see me?" He says after I let go.

I laugh, "I guess it could be hu?"

"Come on! I've got to show you something!" He grabs my wrist and leads me out the door.

"I can't! I have a store to take care of."

Suddenly, I hear wheels coming down the hall and see father in his fancy wheelchair that he normally avoids. He smiles when he sees me.

"No you don't. I'll take care of the store while you two are gone," he tells me.

"Father! You're finally using that thing!"

"I figured I might as well start moving again, especially with a store that is now Capitol approved on my hands. You two go. I need to take care of my store," he says with the strongest voice I've heard him use every since he was hit with arthritis.

"You look great sir. Don't worry I'll take care of her," Finnick says from behind me.

"I know you will boy."

…

"Finnick, where are we going? Are we lost?"

We have been traveling through the forest of District 4 for about 30 minutes now. Apparently Finnick knows where we are going but, men get prideful about directions.

"Annie I promise you I know where we are going," he says with yet another grin. "My father used to take me here when I was a child. We technically aren't aloud to be here but, I know I can trust you."

"At least tell me where we are going." I was getting a bit impatient with him.

"We are going to…an oasis."

"Okay Finnick," I say skeptically.

Through the trees of the forest I can see it. I can see the sun and sand and as Finnick and I walked through the last clump of trees, I can see it all. Behind us, lay the forest in a crest shape but, in front of us is a paradise. The sand feels like powder sugar in between my toes. The water is clear enough to see right through . The forest makes a semi-circle from the water edge on the left and the water edge on the right so it's like Finnick and I have our own beach…oasis.

"So…what do you think?" Finnick is to my left, smiling at my expression.

"It's…beautiful. Thank you,"I barely squeeze that out. The sight is truly indescribably beautiful.

"Come on Ms. Drama queen! Let's swim!" And with that Finnick takes off his shirt and jumps in the water.

I would jump in. I want to. But I can't. Whenever I look at water I think of my mother's confused face and her body slowly sinking down under the surface.

Finnick resurfaces, looks around for me, and finds me still standing where he left me. He comes out of the water and motions for me to join him but, I shake my head. I'm such a baby. Out of nowhere tears start coming out of my eyes. Finnick runs to me with a look of concern on his face. He grabs my hands and waits for an explanation.

"Finnick, I haven't been honest with you. My mother didn't die of childbirth. My mother drowned."

Silence. For a long time he didn't talk and we stood in silence.

"So now you're afraid of water," he says carefully.

"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Yeah, that kind of hurts, you not telling me. I understand though," he looks at me deeply in the eyes. "But if you're willing to try to come in the water…I won't let anything hurt you. I promise."

I nod and let him lead me to the water like a 5 year-old. He's so gentle that I forget he's there.

"Just close your eyes and I'll guide you."

I do what he says. He puts one arm around my waist and I reach for his hand. I suddenly feel the wet stuff attack my toes and I step back.

"No, it's okay. I've got you."

And in that moment I put all my trust in him and let him guide me deeper and deeper. Suddenly water isn't my worst fear anymore. It's…my escape. I let the water engulf another inch of me with every wave.

"Annie? Are you okay?"Finnick asks from beside me.

"I am more than okay Finnick. Thank you."

I open my eyes and find his staring directly into mine. We are now face to face. My breathing becomes inconsistent. Suddenly he brushes a strand of hair from my face. Then slowly he tilts my chin upward and lightly brushes his lips against mine. My heart is beating so fast that I'm afraid he can hear it.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time," he says.

"Yeah. It's about time," I say with a smile and we both laugh.

We build a warm fire by the coast and watch the sun set in the distance. I wish we would never have to leave our paradise. And I can tell he feels the same because we stay here hours after the sun finally set.

"Annie, I think I love you." He says as we walk back hand and hand.

"I think I love you too." I respond and look up at him.

He puts his arm around my shoulder and kisses me lightly on the forehead.

Let's just say today was a perfect day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note from the Author: Hey guys! I'm surprised to see how many of you are actually reading my story! Thanks so much! After this chapter I really want you guys to review because I bring in another character from the book and I want your opinion on it. Cool? Cool. Thanks again! Happy Reading! **

**Chapter 6- A Band of Odairs **

The last few weeks were the best of my life. Every day after the store closes, Finnick and I weave through the trees of the forest to our Oasis. While we're there, we can talk about anything…no limitations. We talk about our hatred for the capitol, the inhumane President Snow, and even sometimes tip-toe on the chance of us just running away from it all. And if we don't feel like talking, we have a trade off. I teach him how to tie knots and he teaches me how to swim. It has been about 2 weeks since my first visit to the Oasis. Father has completely mastered his wheelchair and has ridden it all around town. I haven't seen us both so happy in a long time.

Today is just like routine: get up, manage the storefront with Finnick, Father takes over, and then the Oasis.

As Finnick and I are washing windows, he abruptly stops with his eyebrows knit together.

"Finnick , what's wrong?" I ask as I stand up to look at him.

"I'm going to take you to my house tonight. My mom and grandma want to meet you," he says with a look of frustration.

Confused by his expression I ask, "Is that a bad thing?"

"Well, no. I mean they'll love you Annie I know they will! It's just that my grandma is...different," he begins.

"How?" He is starting to frighten me now.

"She is kind of a victor of the Hunger Games." And with that his eyes go straight to mine, watching my expression.

"That's so cool! What's her name?" If this is the scariest thing he has to tell me then I have no worries with him.

"Mags. She won a while back, so you might not remember her."

I _have_ heard of Mags. She was one of the first victors of District 4. There was a whole story in the paper a while back when she refused to teach at _The Academy of Volunteers_. I thought that was brave... you never refuse a request from the Capitol.

"I remember her. Should I be nervous?" I ask.

"No. Not at all Annie, just be yourself. You really don't care that she was a victor?" His tone suggests that he's surprised but I have no idea why.

"Finnick, if anything it makes you and your family more intriguing but, no. It doesn't bother me."

"Oh, good. I knew I could trust you," he says as he turns back to the window.

_I am meeting Finnick's whole family tonight. _I know he said to not become nervous but, I can't help thinking one thing and one thing only: _what if they don't like me?_

…

I remember to tie a bow in my hair just to look a little fancier. When I am pleased with the face in the mirror, I come to my senses and walk towards the store's porch where Finnick is waiting. I see a pair of girls that go to my school wave at Finnick and giggle amongst themselves. _Just keep walking. _He grins politely back. They see the look on my face and walk away as quickly as they could.

Finnick turns to face me, "Wow, you look beautiful Annie." His eyes grow wide at my appearance.

"It's unexplainable what a bow and a skirt can do to a girl." I laugh at myself. _Why didn't you just say thank you?_

"Well it makes you look even more perfect than usual," he says as he grabs my hand and waves goodbye to father.

"You don't look too bad yourself."

He rolls his eyes with his Finnick-grin and guides me through District 4. Children run home after a long day swimming and the birds chirp at the now lateness of the night. We turn into the Victor's Village of District 4. All of the District 4 victors live here as part of their grand prize for winning the games.

"We are going to your Grandma's house?" I ask as we tread beside the beautiful houses. Each stand tall, wide, and the color of sand. They have monstrous columns in the front and rich wooden doors at the entry way. It is quite a prize to live in one of these masterpieces but, nothing could ever be enough to make me go into The Hunger Games.

"Is that okay with you? Trust me, it's a lot better than eating at my house." We stop in front of one of the houses and my palms begin to sweat.

"Finnick, what if they don't like me?"

He grabs both of my hands and looks directly at me, "Annie, I wouldn't be doing this if I thought they wouldn't like you. No, they aren't going to like you…they are going to LOVE you Annie. Just trust me okay? Be yourself and you'll be fine," he says and my nerves melt right away.

And with a light kiss on the cheek we walk up the stairs to the mansion and Finnick rings the doorbell. Finnick's mom answers the door. I can tell where Finnick got his eyes and smile from. Her wavy red hair shines in the light and her sea green eyes sparkle with every glance.

"You must be the Annie I have heard nonstop about! It feels like I already know you," she starts.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mrs. Odair. Now I know where Finnick gets his eyes from," I respond.

She gives a light chuckle and actually pulls me in for a hug. I return the favor almost immediately.

"I'm just glad to see my grandson with such a remarkable young lady," yells a worn voice. "Finnick are you going to let her melt out there or are you going to let me see her?"

Finnick laughs ushers me in. He takes a hold of my hand and lets me into the house. I can smell bread fresh from the bakery and meat cooking on the stove that would probably make father and I swimming in debt if we ever had the guts to buy it. I turn to see Mr. Odair standing by the fire and he immediately gives me a warm smile. I smile back and look to see no one other than Mags rocking in her chair with a ball of yarn and knitting needles sitting in her lap. I would estimate her to be around 70. Her gray hair is pulled back in a tight bun atop her big brown eyes. She smiles as I walk into the room and slowly stands from her rocking chair.

"Come here child, I want to get a good look at you."

She holds out her hand and I walk over and take hold of it. She spins me around and smiles even brighter.

"I can see why Finnick talks about you so much," she finally says.

"Thank you ma'm."

"Ugh. Whenever someone calls me ma'm I feel like an old lady. Just do me a favor and call me Mags?" I laugh and nod.

My nerves scared me for absolutely nothing. I really like Mags and . They all just made me positive that I am completely in love with Finnick. After the night had gone too late for comfort, Finnick stands up and grabs my hand.

"I think Annie's father is beginning to doubt his trust in me. I think I should walk her home."

"Wait. Finnick I need to speak with you for a minute. Excuse us Annie," says Mags. And with that she takes his hand and leads him to another room.

"Why don't we take a step outside and get some fresh air honey?" asks Mrs. Odair.

I nod and she takes me outside and we sit on the stairs.

"You know, I think he really does love you." She starts.

"You think so?"

"Annie dear, when I say he talks about you all the time, he talks about you _all the time_. He described you like he couldn't survive without you and seeing the way he looks at you, I don't think he can."

I blush and laugh. "Well you can tell him that I love him too."

The door opens behind us, "Annie please come back dear. Anytime…you just come. Okay?" Mags asks.

"I might hold you to that," I say with a smile on my face.

As Finnick and I walk away from the Victor's Village, something nags at my mind.

"Can you tell me what she said? When Mags pulled you away?" I ask

"She just said that I shouldn't screw up because she really likes you."

He squeezes my hand and leads me to my house. When we arrive, we both stop in front of the door waiting for each of us to say something.

" Did you like them?" he asks.

"Finnick, they are such an incredible family. They only add to the fact that I am completely in love with you." I say.

"You love me?" I nod and he smiles, "Good because I love you too."

He holds my face with both of his hands and gives me a kiss that makes me see stars. He ends it with a light peck on the nose.

"I'll see you tomorrow boss," he says with a turn of his heel.

And suddenly I'm counting down the minutes until tomorrow comes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- The Illness **

Unfortunately, my nightmare returned. It was scarier than ever. Instead of my mother completely disappearing, she molded into Finnick. Finnick's eyes turned red and his teeth changed into shark's teeth. Then, he attacked me. I swam through the bloody lake until he caught me but, just as he was about to bite into my throat, I woke up to find sweat dripping down my neck. _What a wonderful imagination I have sometimes. _I think sarcastically.

I kiss my father on the forehead to note good morning (even though he is still deeply snoring) and change to look suitable. As I am sweeping the front porch, something isn't right. Then, I notice it. There is no humid breeze choking me today. Instead, it has been replaced with the smooth air of the season of Fall. In the Capitol world, people would be celebrating its arrival; they would be excited about new trends in fashion, the beautiful world of winter. Here, in District 4, children will be running back to school with a brand new fear tingling through their spines: The Hunger Games.

It's like a slap in the face…remembering it. In my time with Finnick I completely forgot about the cruel event. It sickens me that the Capitol people call it 'entertainment.' I count the slips that will have my name on it this year…14. My heart sinks. _No it can't be 14 Annie! _ But I count again and end up with the same result. Father will be furious but, I can't help it that in Winter the ice freezes over and fish stop biting. This means that fishermen don't need supplies, which means that there is close to nothing in the cashier box on the cold winter nights. Tesserae was the only thing that kept food on our table. I was forced to take it out and put more and more slips with my name into the bowl. And if the odds aren't in my favor, I will be forced into The Hunger Games. I shake the thought away. _Annie you are over thinking it. You will cross that bridge when you get there. _

"Hey let me take over that for you." I jump at the sound of Finnick's voice and he chuckles, "Just me boss."

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" I respond with a kiss on his cheek. He smiles and returns sweeping.

Something is still not quite right. Father hasn't yelled good morning yet like he usually does. I haven't even heard his wheels against the floor. By routine, he should have gotten up about 1-2 hours ago. I go in to check on him because I know he hates oversleeping.

He's not snoring. Out of panic, I scream his name and try and shake him awake. I guess Finnick heard my screaming because he is right beside me in seconds.

"Get the doctor Finnick! Get the doctor! He's not waking up!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

I'm still shaking the man with no response. I don't know how long I do so. All I know is that somebody-the doctor- is prying me away from the room. I scream so loud that my ears ring but I don't care.

"That's MY father!" I keep on screaming and screaming even though the door is already closed.

Suddenly, arms enclose me. I know it's Finnick. He brings us down to the floor, and cradles me until there are no more tears to cry. Even after that I stay in his arms.

"What if… he doesn't wake up Finnick?" I manage at last.

He puts his finger to my lips. "He's okay Annie. The doctor knows what he's doing."

The door to my father and I' s bedroom door creaks open and the doctor walks out…his forehead decorated with beads of sweat.

"I'm sorry about my…screaming." I say.

"It's quite alright." He says. He's a dark skinned man who always has a serious look to his face.

"Is _he_ alright?" I stand up from Finnick and I's position.

" This is unlike anything I have ever seen. It seems that he has over-exerted himself the last couple of weeks and had a heart attack in the middle of the night. Then after that he slipped into a coma."

I can't talk. Words cannot escape my mouth.

"Will he be okay?" Finnick asks from behind.

"Hard to say. I would spend some time with him the next couple of days just in case."

"Thank you sir. Let me show you out." Finnick shakes his hand and the doctor is gone.

I am standing exactly where he left me. I cannot move. It takes a while before I remember to breathe.

"Annie. He'll be okay." Finnick says. We are in the same position we were before the doctor interrupted. I start shaking from fear.

"It's my fault. It's my fault. I let him work. I knew he was sick. It's all my fault." I can't stop shaking.

Finnick grabs my face in his hands and makes my eyes meet his. Carefully he says, "Annie, don't you dare blame this on yourself. I won't let you."

Then the sobs begin again. I don't know how long Finnick and I sit there on the floor. He stays though…just rocking me back in forth. He doesn't talk. He understands that no words will soothe.

"I want to see him." I barely whisper.

"You sure?" Finnick asks.

"Yes…I'm sure."

With Finnick's arm around my waist, we walk through the door. There he lies. The doctor put a moist cloth on top of his chest but, other than that nothing has changed. He looks 10 years younger when he sleeps.

"You know, my great grandfather went into a coma. They told my mom that when people are in a coma they can hear everything you say," Finnick whispers. "She said it made her feel better to talk to him."

I try his suggestion. I sit by my father's bed and grab his hand.

"Hi Dad. Sorry for screaming…I just got scared. I'm going to be right here until you wake up alright? I know you'll wake up. I'm sorry for letting you work so long. I just liked to see the smile on your face."

I don't know how I generated more but, tears come again. Finnick strokes my hair to soothe me. After about an hour, there are officially no more tears in my system.

"Do you want me to stay Annie?" He asks in a hushed voice.

"Your parents are probably worried."

"Do _you_ want me to stay?" He says and tilts my face to meet his.

"Of course I do Finnick," I respond.

"Then it's settled."

He grabs a pillow for us to sit on and drapes us with a blanket.

I needed a distraction from this cruel event. I needed to make my mind go elsewhere…even for just a moment.

"Why did you save me that day? When the peacekeepers came? You didn't even know me. I wouldn't have blamed you if you didn't" I have been wondering about it for some time now.

"I just figured that a newspaper to the face wasn't a nice way to introduce myself. I have kind of been admiring you from a distance, the way you took over the store when you were just 11 years old. I could have never done that. I wondered about you: why you haven't given up yet, how you managed to do it. You were very…interesting to me. And I wanted to make myself known to you because I wanted to see who you were. I guess, in a way, you … crept up on me through the years," he says with a smile.

I blush and he laughs, "Why did you always look at me when I delivered your newspapers?" He asks.

"Oh. You noticed that?" I ask and he nods. "Because I thought you were pretty. But in a manly way of course."

And we both laugh. Somehow, in the middle of the night, we find sleep. I have not a dream nor a nightmare. Instead I have deep dark sleep. Suddenly, I feel something squeeze my hand and awake immediately. I feel the squeeze again and look to see father's hand still in mine. He squeezes once more and I turn to look at him. His eyes are barely open, like it is painful for him to do so. He slowly lifts his hand to touch my cheek.

"I love you, my seabiscuit," he barely mumbles. With that, his hand goes limp and his eyes shut once more. His chest no longer rises.

"What is it? Is he awake?" Finnick asks.

"No Finnick, he's dead." I respond. And the tears start again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- A Funeral Fit for a King **

Getting up was hard the next day. I didn't want to face life again out of fear. Now that I know the darkness that life holds, what might come out next? There were only 2 things that anchored me to face the sunlight in the morning: Finnick and Father's funeral.

In District 4 we don't really do anything fancy for a funeral; we invite a couple of close loved ones and say a few words as the body is released to the ground with maybe a few sweets to pass around, if they can afford it. Though, it is a huge disgrace to leave the face covered because when you cover your face, you cover your eyes. We want the deceased to see where they are going when they travel up to Heaven or whatever is up there. If you trap the eyes, you trap the soul.

I swear on my Father's name that his funeral will be one fit for a king. His name should not be forgotten. I am happy for my father though; if there is an afterlife of some sort, he is with my mother. They would be reunited once more and that is all I have ever hoped for. Maybe, right now, they are dancing together…wherever they are. I hope they never stop dancing. It was such a sight to see.

As I make myself look decent enough to be satisfied, I send Finnick off to spread word about the funeral. I decide to bury him right next to my mother and I, when my time comes, will follow. Some men that were friends of my fathers come in almost immediately to demand that they receive the honor of digging the hole or placing the body to rest. I agree immediately because I couldn't face to dig up the whole that my father's dead cold body will forever lay nor could I carry him there myself and I don't expect Finnick to volunteer for those jobs any time soon.

It is hard to take care of a store that reminds me so much of father. Every couple of minutes I think I hear his voice ,but am fooled when it is just the whistling of the wind. I could've sworn I heard his wheels ,but was slapped in the face to find out it was just the creaking of our old wood. Everything reminds me of him. All of my most loyal customers give me words of grief and/or hope and I respond with words of thanks. Then they give me too much money that I ask for and tell me to keep the change. I love the fact that they care enough to be sympathetic ,but every time I hear the word 'sorry' I feel like my heart sinks lower and lower into my stomach.

By the time of the funeral, I am basically begging for Finnick and his smile. As if he could hear my thoughts, he comes charging through the room in a suit that looks quite handsome on him. I wear an old black dress my mother used to wear with a couple of rips here and there ,but at least it's suitable for the occasion.

"How are you holding up?" He asks as we walk, arm and arm, to where the funeral is going to take place. The volunteers walk behind us with Father's body wrapped in a woven sack that Finnick and I worked on all last night to distract me.

"I might need some glue to piece me back together when we are done with this," I say weakly.

My breath is instantly taken away with what I see before me. Hundreds of people crowd the sight of the burial and each holds a tissue in their hands. Some I recognize from photos, others have no recognition whatsoever. I'm sure they knew my father though because they are wearing the same expression I am.

"Finnick, you didn't have to tell all of these people ,but thank you." I whisper.

"Most of them I didn't even invite, they must know your father on their own."

And with no time to waste the ceremony starts. It must have been the biggest one District 4 has ever seen. It _is_ actually a ceremony not just a 'gathering'. My father deserves every second of this.

_These people are here for you, father. Look and see how much you are loved. _

I can sit with no one other than Finnick and his family. Even Mags shows up though I couldn't have imagined her moving more than an inch for her fragile, aged body might crumble.

is the first to speak. He describes what a wonderful person my father was and old memories the two shared. He tears up when he starts a story of how father rescued him in the middle of the ocean. When he is done he asks for more people to speak. Half of the people raise their hands begging to say a few words and with that, the ceremony is started. I am shocked as to how many people cared and loved for my father. I knew he was a man too great for words ,but I guess I didn't understand before how many lives he had touched.

Finnick is the last to speak on behalf of my father. I wasn't expecting him to do so ,but he is always surprising me.

"I hadn't known until a couple of weeks ago when I managed to get employed at his store," he begins. "But in that short amount of time I recognized him as one of the best men I have ever met and will meet in my existence. I will always remember his way of holding himself in such a manner that couldn't be corrected. And I hope, with every ounce of my being, that I will become at least half of the man he was because striving to fully meet the characteristics of him seems impossible."

I grin at Finnick and grab his hand when he takes his seat next to me.

"I'm sure he loved to hear that. Thank you," I whispered in his ear.

"Every ounce of it was truth Annie." He whispers back and kisses my forehead.

Before Father is placed in the ground, it is District 4 tradition to have relatives remove the fabric from his face and to wet their eyelids with saltwater fresh from the sea. I shyly walk to my father and uncover him. I whisper a small 'I love you' as I touch his eyelids with the water and he is placed down into the Earth. Then, everyone stands and places their right fist against their heart and press it forward. This is the District 4 symbol for love, honor, pride, and a sign of gratitude and praise for what was done.

Then slowly, one by one, the crowd melts away. A few faces confront me and offer up their words of grief. Suddenly, all that is left is Finnick, his family and I. His father and mother both hug me and offer dinner hosted at their house and I immediately accept. Mags and Finnick stay behind.

"Do you have any place to go honey?" asks Mags. I shake my head no."Well, my house has two rooms that just collect dust if you want to put one to use. I get lonely dear."

I understand what she is saying. She wants me to move in with her!

"Oh Mags, of course! Thank you!" I say with a tight hug. She laughs.

"Well, Finnick will help you with your things. Come over when you're ready," she says as she slowly walks away.

"Finnick, if you don't mind, I need a moment with my father," I say.

Finnick nods and kisses my cheek, "I'll just be over there." And he turns to talk to some friends.

I kneel down atop my father's new grave and beside my mother's.

"Hey dad. I know you're happy up there, with mom. Tell her I say hi and that I love her. I bet you can walk now. I bet you can fish all day. I bet you are dancing with mom, right now. I can see it. I know you have a lot of fun things to do up there. I was just wondering if you could keep an eye out for me. Don't _worry_ about me…I can take care of myself thanks to you," tears start streaming down my face. "Every once in a while just check up on my okay? I'm just going to miss you so much…both of you. But don't worry; soon enough I'll be up there with you and we can finally be together again. I promise I'll make you two proud. "

"And I promise to take care of her Mr. & Mrs. Cresta," Finnick says from behind me. He kneels down beside me. "I promise to be there for her." A tear runs down his cheek and I brush it away with my thumb.

"Come on Finnick. I want to go pack my things."

Finnick nods, takes my hand, and leads me to my home.

_ I love you mom and dad. Don't ever forget that. _

**Note from the Author: I have to admit that I came close to crying on this one Please review! I want to know if you guys like it. It means a lot to here from you guys and boosts me to write more. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- Moving in with a Victor **

It has been a week since my father's funeral and I have managed to make myself comfortable at Mags' house. My new room is at least double than what mine used to be. Mags is surprisingly normal for a Victor of the Hunger Games. I have to commend her for not turning to drugs or alcohol like other victors. The only addiction that I can see that she has turned to is knitting. It must be nice when you're swimming in money and don't have anything to do in the daytime.

Knitting must have been her talent after she turned a victor. Every winner of the Hunger Games must choose a talent of some sort to occupy their days. Most choose singing or playing some instrument. For some victors, drinking becomes their most precious talent. What's strange is that Mags doesn't even talk about her days in the Games. After a while of thinking about it I realize that those days might be too treacherous for her to look back at. Let's just say that I don't mention the Games and neither does she and we are both happy with it.

Finnick and I have become closer and closer since he promised his loyalty to me upon my father's grave at the funeral. We go to the Oasis a lot more than we used to, he tells me more stories, and I teach him more knots. We can't stand to be apart from each other. We tried, one day, to not see each other. After running to his house on the last hour, we agreed to never try it again.

School has started, which means that the Hunger Games are too close for comfort. Some Peacekeepers are already starting to set up the Justice Building so that there is not time to waste when the television crew comes barging in.

"How far away is it? How many days?" I ask as Finnick and I walk to school.

He glances around at the Peacekeepers setting up and laughs.

"Only 4. Though the fact that they are already setting up is really unusual. I guess the Capitol is really excited this year."

And with that we head to school, well the closest thing anybody has to a school. After the rebellion, the Capitol cracked down on education for its citizens. It scares me that I barely know anything about the world at all and President Snow knows basically every angle of it. I guess it's just another way he laughs at us and plays with us. Our classes are only about fish or fishing. Sometimes, if we get lucky, we tiptoe on the subject of fishing hooks. That's why so many people drop out at age 16 to join _The Academy of Volunteers_. It makes me sick just to think about walking through that building.

So yes, I dread school because of its lack of education, but I also hate the fact that I have to pretend to enjoy the other girls at my school. All they do is talk about boys (mainly Finnick), clothing, their hair issues, and then boys again. I try numerous times to learn to enjoy the stupidity of the conversations, but then they go on to say how 'hot' or 'dreamy' Finnick is and how 'they would die to be me because I have him'. Then, I give up, turn back to my own little world, and block them out.

When Finnick isn't in any of my classes, I do manage to sit by one girl that doesn't make my head boil: Idelia Scrooner. Unfortunate name, but I enjoy her company. She has only spoken to me once about the opposite gender and twice about clothing. The other topics we talk about mainly include Capitol people or what we might do in the future if we had no boundaries. We are definitely not typical 13 year-old girls.

After school has finally let us free, Finnick and I discreetly escape into our Oasis.

"I think they should win a prize. The amount of boredom that comes from that building is obviously something that somebody should note." He begins and I laugh.

"I know, but at least we still hung in there."I respond.

" I almost exploded when a couple of my friends already started talking about the games," he adds. "It's like they can't wait for them either."

"It's like _nobody_ can Finnick. And truthfully, the fact that it's only a few days away is scaring me." I say to him. I really am scared. I know the students at the Academy can't wait to volunteer, but just the possibility that Finnick or I may be forced to take part in the most inhumane event ever created is enough to make new nightmares.

"Annie, you know we won't end up getting chosen," he starts. "Yeah, our names might get pulled, but volunteers will pop up almost immediately."

I nod with my eyebrows knit together in understanding. He strokes my cheek and pulls me in for another kiss.

"And I promised to take care of you right?" he asks as he pulls away.

"Finnick, some things cannot be avoided." I respond.

He shrugs his shoulders and adds, "I'll find a way."

With that we dive in for a swim. The cool water almost instantly calms my nerves. I have gotten quite good ever since Finnick started teaching me. I can swerve in almost any position and still keep afloat. I'll never be as good as Finnick; he has been swimming ever since he could walk. He grew up in the water.

We play this game called Marco Polo that Finnick used as an example to teach me how to swim fast. It's my favorite thing to do. I love watching Finnick turn every which way just so that he can come closer to my voice in hopes of catching me. Though whenever _I _have to search for _his _voice, he usually lets me win by swimming up behind me and wrapping his arms around me. It used to be annoying, but I almost immediately grew fond of his cheating.

Our days mold into routine once more: school, oasis, store, and homework. For the next three days Finnick and I avoid any mention of the Games and never bring it up. We silently decide to just cross that bridge when it gets here. Unfortunately, that bridge came a lot faster than planned.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- The Reaping **

Today is the day. 24 innocent children will be chosen at a lottery and forced to murder each other… otherwise known as the Hunger Games. My nerves immediately start buzzing as soon as I open my eyes. I wake up to find a note on the counter.

_Goodmorning Annie! Sorry, all of the victors have to meet up at the square at around 10:00 for a boring meeting about mentoring. I laid out a nice dress for you to wear for the reaping today, it's on my bed. Finnick will come at around 12:00. Don't worry about the Games Honey, you'll be fine._

_ ~Mags_

I know that letter was supposed to soothe me, but it just made my anxiety grow even more. It was like a hard slap in the face. I have to come out of Finnick's and my world and face the Capitol today. Even worse, they might rip us apart.

I walk upstairs and see the dress that Mags laid out. I am relieved when I see that it doesn't have any of the Capitol fashion statements. It's just a simple white lace dress that comes to my knees with a trail of white pearls in the middle. It fits perfectly. I braid my hair back into a bun and give the face in the mirror my approval. Trust me, I am not looking to impress the Capitol in any way…I just want to see Finnick's face when he sees me.

I have been working on a present for Finnick. Since reaping day _is_ technically a holiday, I might as well play the act. It's just a small hand-made necklace. It's a simple string with a seashell dangling from it. On the seashell, I carved a trident that took 3 hours to look accurate enough to be called one. At first it looked like an arrow, then a candle, and then finally it took the form of a trident. How? I have no idea.

I walk downstairs at about 11:45 and see that Finnick is already here. He looks up from the couch and smiles at my appearance.

"Annie, you look beautiful," he says with his eyes wide.

I giggle. "Well you don't look too bad yourself."

He really does look handsome. His golden waves are jelled back and he wears a light green button up shirt with black pants. Everyone's usual attire is dialed up on reaping day. For some reason, the Capitol calls it a holiday even though everyone dreads it. We have to put on our best clothes and march to the square as if we are cattle. On the other hand, the students at _The Academy of Volunteers_ can't wait for this day and practically run to the square.

"Are you still afraid?" he asks.

"How can I not be Finnick? The only person I have left is you and they might take that away." Tears threaten to come, but I force them down.

"Nobody is going to take us away from each other, Annie. Never."

He then hugs me. I hug back immediately because with our arms around each other like this, nobody can break us apart.

"Can we go to the Oasis, Finnick?" I beg. The Oasis is practically our own little world. I want to escape in it just one last time before the Capitol comes. To my surprise, Finnick shakes his head no.

"The amount of Peacekeepers has doubled overnight. We are technically not supposed to step foot in the woods. If we get caught…" he trails off because the punishment for that is too unbearable.

"You're right. Better to be safe than sorry." I add. No distractions for me today. As far as I know, I am facing the Capitol head on.

For the next hour we just stay at Mag's house. We try and absorb each other's presence as much as possible. It's like we are holding onto each other for dear life. Although Finnick doesn't seem as nervous as I am, I can tell that his nerves have multiplied. We both try and bury the topic of the Games under small talk for the next hour. I don't know if it is for the sake of my sanity or his, but we both play along for the other's benefit. As the clock strikes 1:00, we snap back to reality.

"I guess it's time to go then," he says in a low whisper.

"Like we have a choice," I mumble and he chuckles.

"Let's just tape on smiles," he replies as I give him an overenthusiastic smile which we both laugh at.

We both grasp each other's hands and head out into the reaping. It's amazing how much of a set-up they put out this year. The stage of the Justice Building has been nailed together and the District 4 banner dangles from it. Jumbo T.V screens have been put on either side of the stage so that nobody misses a second of the cruel event. Decorative seashells atop of sand have been placed around the edge of the stage, and the podium is covered with the stuff. Then, the most important staple of all, the Capitol Logo has been plastered on our simple brick behind the stage as a mural. _Don't want to forget the Capitol _ I say sarcastically to myself.

My breathing becomes inconsistent as we walk closer and closer to the place that harbors my nightmares. Finnick senses my nerves and stops in the middle of a crowd of people. He grabs my shoulders and faces me.

"Annie, don't worry about this. I'll be right over there on the boy's side. After all of this is done, I promise that we will dance again. Do you remember that?" I nod and he continues in a fast pace, "Well we will dance all around District 4 and then swim for two days straight if you want to. Just look forward to that okay? I owe you a dance."

I offer a smile. This relaxes the both of us.

"Oh! I forgot to give you something," he says, but a Peacekeeper rudely pushes us forward and Finnick mouths 'after'. I nod and walk with the crowd once more.

"Name," says a Peacekeeper in charge of keeping record of all the girls in District 4. They do this every year so that they know that everybody has arrived. If you aren't present for the reaping, parents included, the Peacekeepers will hunt you down and kill you on the spot.

"Annabeth Cresta." Girls giggle from behind me as they hear my full name. I shoot them a glare and they immediately shut up.

"Go on." The Peacekeeper says.

And suddenly I am a game piece. Just like that, I am now at the hands of President Snow. He controls my fate now, and I cannot do anything about it. I search for Idelia in the crowd of girls and instantly take my seat next to hers.

"They actually cared to put seats down this time," she says. I am taken aback. You cannot say anything against the Capitol in public…there are too many eyes and ears. I do admire her courage and offer a light laugh in response.

Next I search for Finnick and am relieved to find his seat directly across from mine. He gives me a smile and mouths 'Don't worry'. I nod and smile back. Of course I fake my courage for his sake and partly mine.

The clock strikes 2:00 and everyone quiets down. Cheers from the students of _The Academy of Volunteers_ begin and a light applause is given from the rest of us. The past District 4 victors of the Hunger Games quietly walk to their seats onstage. Mags uses her cane, but still walks strong while some others drag behind, their bodies brutally damaged by alcohol, steroids, drugs, or self admiration. It's a disgust to see so many of them barely tolerable, but I have to admit that we have a great number of Victors while some Districts have fewer than 5. We have a grand total of about 20 victors. Some pump their fists at the cheering. Those are the types of Victors that I hate the most: the kind that are proud that they murdered so many.

Next comes the mayor of District 4, Erebus Thonter. He is a short man that has had way too many operations to perfect his face. He can barely smile without looking like a plastic doll. Then lastly arrives Asteria, the representative from the Capitol. This year her fashion is themed around butterflies. Her bright orange wig is decorated with them, her lips are drawn on in the shape of one, and her suit is entirely made up of them. I can't pretend not to admire her shoes. They look exactly like butterflies and with every step, their wings go up and down. Oh the enthusiasm of the Capitol's fashion.

The mayor is the first to speak, "District 4, may I be the first to announce…Happy Hunger Games!" This gets a great roar from the 16-18 year olds who cannot wait to take the stage.

Then the mayor goes on to talk about the greatness of the Capitol and his admiration of President Snow. He then starts his great speech that he reads every year. It basically explains the struggle of the Dark Days when the Districts of Panem rebelled against the Capitol. I hear it every year and it still puts me to sleep.

After that, Asteria pops in with her bright Capitol accent that immediately gives me a migraine.

"Once again, Happy Hunger Games! Now, I can't remember if I should choose boys or girls first so why don't YOU help me decide?" she starts with a fake confused look on her face. "Boys?" A loud roar from the boy's side rumbles the ground. "Girls?" A louder scream comes from my side. Of course, the enthusiasm is only coming from the blood thirsty students of the academy. Even the Victors jump in to root on their favorite gender.

"Well then it is decided. Girls shall go first!" And with that, Asteria takes off her gloves to reveal butterfly nails and walks over to the girls bowl. My heart is beating out of my chest. Her hand goes once around the edge of the bowl and then final chooses a slip. _Not me…Not me_.

"Idelia Scrooner!" I look to my left and see my only friend's face turn white pale.

Then, before she can even stand an 18 year-old girl yells "Why don't I take her place?"Her friends surrounding her chant her name as she pumps her fist in the air.

As she runs up to the stage, Asteria asks, "So who is this gladiatorial princess?"

She pushes the microphone towards the girl and she yells, "ERO LIMENTA!" and her friends cheer again.

She is probably the biggest girl I have ever seen. She has rippling arm muscles, stands at least 6 foot, has dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. She looks more like a boy due to her muscles that pop out at every possible angle. I breathe a sigh of relief and glance at Finnick. He grins his Finnick-grin and I think: _It's not over yet… they could still take you._

"And now for the boys," asks Asteria. She does the same routine to pick out the boy's name as the girls and all I can think is _Anybody but Finnick…Please._

"Finnick Odair!" She yells. And nobody volunteers.

**Note from the Author: This isn't the last chapter! I still have one more left! Don't give up on me yet! Thanks for all of your support! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11- Goodbye isn't forever**

I suddenly hate every single 16-18 year old boy in District 4. They didn't volunteer. One boy almost raised his hand, but his friend shot him down, "No, let pretty boy take care of this." He mumbled. All of his friends laughed and I glared.

I can't think straight. I watch Finnick slowly take his place on stage. His face is white pale, matching mine. My thoughts are a blur as he and Ero shake hands. I can't breathe…I can't breathe. _This can't be happening. I am just in a nightmare_. Suddenly, Asteria pulls them both into the Justice Building and I am forced to face the truth: _The Capitol took him away from me. _

I run towards the visiting rooms and probably push some people out of my way, but I don't know nor do I care. A trio of Peacekeepers block my way to his room.

"His family is already in there. You have to wait." They demand.

But I can't wait. I want Finnick. Though I don't have many options, seeming as how the Peacekeepers have guns, I sit down and wait.

Why didn't anyone volunteer? Someone volunteers every year! The boys are usually the most enthusiastic when it comes to volunteering though they let Finnick go. _Let pretty boy take care of this_. Pretty boy? Finnick? And finally I get it. Out of jealousy, no one came to Finnick's need. They made fun of him instead. They laughed at him as he walked to the trap of death. They didn't care.

I hear sobbing come from through the door as a Peacekeeper orders Finnick's family out of the room. _Does he know that he is tearing apart a family that may never see each other again?_

I find that the source of the sobbing is Finnick's mom as my eyes find hers.

"Go on," says Finnick's father. "He's waiting for you."

I push the Peacekeepers aside and force open the door that separates Finnick and I. I see him on the verge of tears, slumped down on a red velvet couch. He looks up to me and we both run towards each other and collapse in each other's arms. Words don't come for a while. There really isn't much to say.

"You have to try. Please," I say as he strokes my hair.

"Annie you know I will." He responds.

"They didn't volunteer." I whisper.

"They hate me. They wanted me to go in the Games this year."

I suddenly remember the necklace I made, "I made this for you. Maybe it can be your district token." He nods.

I hand him the necklace and he puts it on immediately.

"And this is for you," he says. He holds my wrist and ties something to it. I look down and see seashells knotted into string. Different shapes and colors of them now decorate my skin.

"Thank you Finnick."

"Annie, I wanted you to know that I fell in love with you the first time you smiled when we danced that night. I fell in love with you when Mags and my Mother finally met you. I fell in love with you when I taught you to swim. "

I understand what he is trying to say, "Don't you say goodbye Finnick! This is not goodbye! Because you're going to come home and everything is going to be the same! You're not going to say goodbye…please." I beg.

A tear falls on my forehead and I notice he is crying. Our eyes meet and I brush away his tears. He caresses my cheeks and kisses me. This kiss is different than all the rest. Instead of knowing that there is going to be another one, there is a possibility that this may be the last. No. I can't bare it.

As we pull away I speak in a fast pace. "Finnick grab a trident and you will be fine. Join the careers if you have to. Show them what you can do. I don't care if you flirt to get sponsors. Just do whatever you can to come home Finnick." Now tears pour out of my eyes.

"When you are watching Annie, know that it is all for you." He says.

Our time is ticking away by the minute.

"I love you Annie. From the first time you smiled. As soon as Mags told me that I should be careful not to loose you I knew…" he struggles to get out the words. "That I wanted to marry you someday."

"And I would've said yes."

He smiles. "You would've?"

"Of course Finnick."

A Peacekeeper intrudes, "One more minute." He says.

I grab onto Finnick. "Don't go! Just stay here please!"

"Annie you know I would stay!"

And then the sobs come.

"Please don't cry Annie. I'll come home…I promise. I owe you a dance rememeber?"

I nod and add, "You always keep your promises."

Then just like that, the Peacekeeper comes in and demands for me to leave Finnick.

I cry out in resistance and they literally pull us away from each other. I reach out my hand and he grasps it one last time. I mouth 'I love you' and he responds with another 'I love you'.

The next thing I know is that the Peacekeepers drop me out into the street. I curl up and just cry right there for everyone to see. _Time for me to wake up! Come on I know this can't be happening!_ But it is. I look up one last time to see Finnick being forced onto the Capitol train. Our eyes meet one last time before he is pushed onto the vehicle and the door closes.

And just like that, the Capitol tore away the last thing I had: Love.

END OF BOOK 1


	12. Note from the Author!

**Note from the Author!**

**Hey guys! For anyone who is reading, thanks so much! I love it when you guys review, favorite, follow or just read! So, I felt like one book isn't enough to tell the story of Finnick and Annie so I'm going to try for three books! Yeah…I'm obsessed. So if you guys could stick around, I am planning on uploading the 1st Chapter of Finnick and Annie: Trapped (Book 2) tonight! It's going to be about Finnick's games. **

**Once again, Thank you for your support! FINNICK AND ANNIE FOREVER!**

**Love you guys!**


End file.
